


You Were Right

by NonsensicalMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, So much angst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonsensicalMusings/pseuds/NonsensicalMusings
Summary: Hermione repeated the three little words she would always be haunted by, the three little words she would always be cursed with, the three little words he would unknowingly live his life by.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot after a day of analysing language.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and various other publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement intended.

Hermione didn't know what to do. It felt like the walls were closing in on her. Over and over, she replayed the conversation in her head. _'If you weren't such a cold-hearted bitch, you'd understand.'_ She couldn't make the words stop. _'Why did we ever decide it would be a good idea to get together?'_ She didn't know how to make them stop. They had been doing so well, she thought, too well. She should have known it was too good to be true.

"Hermione..."

He was back. Hermione refused to turn around. If she did, she would only cry again. She couldn't cry again, her body told her there were no tears left to shed.

"I'm sorry."

Or so she thought.

A hand was on her shoulder. _'I'm here, baring my soul to you, and all you can say is fine?'_ An arm encircled her waist.

"I'm so sorry."

Hermione could feel his warm breath ghost across her cheek. It was a welcome contrast to the bitter night sky. _'If I'd have known you could only talk academics, I would have married a book.'_

"Please forgive me."

A single tear trailed a silvery line down her face.

"I can't," she wheezed.

_He looked at her, a sneer upon his face, 'you're nothing more than a walking encyclopaedia of useless facts'._

"Why?" he mumbled.

Slowly, as to not scare her, he moved her around in his arms, so she was facing him.

"I can't give you what you want, you were-"

"Don't say I was right. Don't you dare."

"But, you were Severus," came her broken reply. "You were."

' _It doesn't matter if you think you know me, because you don't, and you never will.'_

"No, I wasn't.

Silence followed his reply. In the silence, he listened to her ragged breathing. For every breath she took, he breathed out, almost as if they were one.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"I know."

"I love you."

' _You can't even tell me you love me without prompting!'_

"I love you too."

They lapsed into silence once more. Dark clouds were gathering overhead, brewing a storm powerful enough to bring chaos to even the gentlest of tempers.

"We're good?"

' _Don't you ever show any emotion!'_

"We're fine."

Hand in hand, they walked back to the castle; Severus was absentmindedly stroking her thumb, and Hermione chewed on her lower lip. In her mind, Hermione repeated the three little words she would always be haunted by, the three little words she would always be cursed with, the three little words he would unknowingly live his life by; _you_ _were_ _right_.


End file.
